Coeur de serpent
by Reina Cobra
Summary: Le está mirando y eso es prácticamente lo que lleva haciendo desde… No es que solo se limitase a mirarle. No. Lo suyo es algo más profundo, morboso y estúpido, pero de todos modos lo hace. Hay algo en esa pequeña bastarda inmunda que le tiene mal. Para el reto "Viñetas de emociones" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black"
1. Vanidad

Me presento ante ustedes en el primer reto que se me ha ocurrido participar. Este fic participa en el reto "Viñetas de emociones" para el foro de **La noble y ancestral casa de los Black**. En fin, serán tres viñetas, cada una presentada como un capítulo, tan sólo me falta terminar la última pero creo que ya pueden ir leyendo.

Sin más, les dejo mi contribución al mundo (?)

* * *

**Disclaimer**: todos los personajes, lugares y actividades pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Vanidad**

* * *

_**Tan solo un deseo…**_

* * *

Le está mirando y eso es prácticamente lo que lleva haciendo desde… ¿Cuatro meses? Ya no recuerda hace cuanto le mira porque básicamente estaba bastante concentrado haciendo eso ¿verdad? No es que _solo se limitase a mirarle_. No. Lo suyo es algo más profundo, morboso y estúpido, pero de todos modos lo hace. Hay algo en esa pequeña bastarda inmunda que le tiene mal.

Lo importante es que le está mirando y no puede dejar de pensar en que es un intrincado y complicado acertijo que le ha llevado — por poner un tiempo considerado, sabemos que menos de cuatro meses no ha sido, tal vez un poco más — su maravilloso y obstinado tiempo en resolver, pero el punto es que lo ha hecho. Lo que le lleva molestando, como una maldita mosca zumbándole a lo hora de dormir — como suele comentar Goyle, porque en su mansión no hay espacio permitido para aquellas inmundicias, menos si abundan en lo indigno, como el hogar de Goyle — es el hecho de que Granger por si misma es sólo Granger, con su cabello enmarañado, sus incisivos modificados y de la mano de Weasley. Pero el acertijo ha sido esquivo hasta el punto de casi volverle loco. _Casi_. No, el problema, el _quid de la cuestión_ es que Granger por si misma no sirve de una mierda. Necesita de una extensión y eso es lo que Draco ha descubierto. Para que ella le sirva — a él, como bien podría servirle a Weasel o Potter, le da igual mientras él sea único por el momento — necesita de una aplicación, un cómodo complemento y remover ciertas molestias, se entiende por — en efecto, cómo no — Potter, Weasley — _¡Por supuesto! ¿Acaso quieres que muera?_ — y esas malditas telas que osa llamar prendas.

_¡Ese debería ser el cuadro!_ Más morboso si es posible — o más estúpido, aún no me decido — Granger voluptuosamente desnuda, con su delicioso exceso de peso acumulado en las caderas tímidamente y sus pulposos senos rebosándole del pecho, acostada en su sobria y elegante cama de Slytherin, entregada como una vulgar impura. ¿A qué no es excitante?

Se saborea y sonríe con malicia. De haber sido una serpiente real habría hecho sonar su cascabel y probablemente su lengua estaría jugando fuera de su boca, degustando desde su posición el aroma dulce de su piel. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo, ella le adorará, deseará meterse en su cama y gemir como una prostituta su nombre. Jadeará presa del placer que sólo él puede brindarle y le querrá.

Pero Draco no es estúpido, él tiene una morbosa obsesión que pretende solucionar en poco tiempo, no por nada ha invertido cuatro meses en investigación. No le amará, después de todo él es el digno de ser vanagloriado, perseguido y admirado.

Una sonrisa torcida cubre su rostro — _Granger caerá fácilmente._

Coge un pedazo de su pergamino y escribe una rápida nota: _"Estoy preguntándome qué se sentirá tenerte en mi cama, Granger, y la idea me resulta de lo más excitante. D.M."_ Con un golpe de su varita el papel se transforma en una serpiente y se aleja deslizándose entre los pies, hasta treparse silenciosamente en el pupitre de Hermione. Draco la ve tocar su nota con la varita y lanzarle una mirada de advertencia antes de leerla. Pronto las mejillas de la muchacha adquieren una adorable coloración y una presión deliciosa se hace presente bajo el cierre de su pantalón.

En cuestión de segundos una nutria saltarina se le sube a la falda y él no duda en abrir el mensaje:

"_¿Debería sentirme halagada por ello o asqueada? Pues has sido beneficiado con lo segundo. ¿Por qué no mejor me ignoras? Lo encuentro realmente gratificante. Con cariño, Hermione J. Granger"_

La serpiente de papel volvió a deslizarse por el suelo hasta llegar a las manos de su destinataria.

"_Aunque te ignorase tu cuerpo desnudo no dejaría de aparecer en mi mente, pasaré largas noches a solas alimentándome de tus deliciosos senos, sabiendo que tú sabes lo que hago con mi mano, hasta que cambies de opinión y decidas perderte entre mis sábanas de seda y descubras junto a mí lo que debe sentirse tenerte en mi cama. Deseoso de tu cuerpo, D.M."_

En ésta ocasión ella jadeó y le miró escandalizada, recibiendo como toda respuesta una sonrisa torcida y la vehemencia de su mirada acerada.

"_Eres desagradable ¿Te lo han dicho ya? Estoy segura que sí… Pues bien, Malfoy, tendrás que armarte de paciencia y hacerte a la idea de que esa pregunta tan descarada solo la contestará tu mano y que no le dedicaré ni un minuto de mi tiempo a pensar en lo que ustedes dos se monten cuando te sientas… con ganas. Con muchos deseos de que te pudras en el más cruel de los infiernos, Hermione J. Granger (quien nunca, jamás, se acostará contigo)"_

La serpiente no se hizo esperar.

"_Dime lo que dices y te diré lo que haces. Un muy seguro y convencido Draco Malfoy, de que tú acabarás en mi cama."_

Hermione abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y le miró severamente, para luego prender fuego la nota e ignorarle el resto de la clase.

* * *

Y? qué les ha parecido?

Con cariño, **R.C.**


	2. Duda

Aquí estoy nuevamente con la segunda parte de esta pequeña y corta historia. En éste caso, la emoción es la _duda_, veremos que tan bien o mal me ha salido.

* * *

**Duda**

* * *

_**No me dejará con las ganas...**_

* * *

Ya han pasado cuatro semanas y qué. Nada. Es como si Granger pretendiera realmente cumplir con esa porquería de que no se acostará con él ¡si se muere por probar lo que esta serpiente tiene para dar!

Se ha dedicado a ignorarle, como si él no existiera y a incinerar todas y cada una de sus notas, también le ha rechazado en todos sus intentos por besarla en algún pasillo, bajo la amenaza de colgar sus bolas en el sauce boxeador, pero también le ha rehuido ocultándose entre ese par de cretinos que tiene por amigos ¡Como si él fuese tan enfermo de querer obligarle! No hay ningún logro ni placer en verla llorar mientras se la folla. No, el placer máximo — más allá del físico que obtendría con cualquier mujer — es que _es Granger_, ¡La pequeña bastarda impura, esa que se mofa de superarle en todas las clases y le acusa de comprar su puesto en el equipo de Slytherin, esa que le mira como si fuese una maldita sangre pura y le rechaza como si fuese un asqueroso escreguto de cola apimentada o como sea! Imaginarla retorcerse bajo su cuerpo, deseosa de sentirlo aún más dentro de ella, es lo que le ha llevado a masturbarse como un adolescente precoz durante todo éste último tiempo ¿cinco meses y dos semanas habíamos dicho?

De todos modos no se ha dado por vencido, por algo es Draco Malfoy, Slytherin hasta el tuétano. Se puede decir que las cosas simplemente van un poco más… lentas, si, ésa es la palabra, no complicado, pero si lento. El problema radica básicamente en que Granger está más estrecha que una recién nacida, nada que un poco de alcohol no pueda solucionar, ¿verdad?

Pues les puedo decir que no, porque ha habido una maldita fiesta de San Valentín y Draco se ha encargado personalmente — y cuando digo personalmente me refiero a que ha amenazado a una docena de elfos domésticos para que le suministren alcohol en grado sumo en todas sus bebidas — en que acabara más borracha que una cuba y eso es decir mucho. De todos modos, cuando la tuvo a tiro, lejos de los inútiles de sus amigos, y se le insinuó ella musitó algo parecido a _"tú y tumanomasturbadora pensando en ellatodotiempo"_ y luego se encargo de llenarle de vómito su nueva y preciosa túnica de gala verde botella.

Con humor de perros y ganas de golpear a todo mundo se replanteó la situación. A lo mejor Granger sí es de otro mundo — tal vez de donde vienen esos animalejos que solo lunática puede ver — y cumple con su promesa de dejarle con la duda y la dura. Pero guardó con cuidado ese pensamiento, podría reconocer _inconcientemente_ que había perdido y no lo conseguiría, pero nunca se lo admitiría a sí mismo.

Es entonces cuando desde la periferia le ve dedicarle una mirada rápida, llena de culpa y sonrojarse como si hubiera sido descubierta golpeando elfos domésticos. Por unos escasos y perezosos instantes, Draco cree habérselo montado, tan solo representado su máximo deseo — _tampoco tanto, tan solo es un polvo ¿verdad?_ —, pero entonces ella repite la mirada de soslayo y escribe algo en una nota rápida.

"_Te odio. H.G."_

La serpiente cobra vida y se dirige a ella. Draco no entiende porqué, pero dentro suyo, en algún lugar medio escabroso y escondido, como un agujero negro en el espacio, siente su corazón latir de manera desbocada.

"_Dime algo que no sepa y sea cierto. D.M._

_P.D.: ¿Pensando en mí, Granger?"_

Esta vez ella sonrió y eso tan sólo aceleró el ritmo estúpido de su inservible corazón.

"_Pues verás, no tengo nada para decir, tan sólo quería rectificar lo antes dicho. H.G._

_P.D.: También odio a tu mano… ¿Derecha o Izquierda?"_

Draco observó al idiota de Weasel alzar las cejas a Granger, quien reprimió una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

"_Si de rectificar hablamos, rectifico lo antes dicho, me pregunto qué se sentirá tenerte en mi cama, Granger, y lo deseo fervientemente también. D.M. El sangre pura._

_P.D.: Derecha, por supuesto. ¿Tú, estrecha o dilatada?"_

Huy. Muy directo. Hermione tuvo que taparse la boca para que nada se le metiese en la perfecta abertura circular que formó con los labios. Tenía los ojos fuera de órbita. De todos modos la nutria le alcanzó sin mucha espera.

"_¿Por qué en tu cama, huron orgulloso, malévolo y arrogante? Odio el verde tanto como a ti. H.G. Orgullosa sangre impura._

_P.D.: Vergonzosamente dilatada"_

La serpiente se pierde en la falda de Hermione.

"_Esta noche. En las mazmorras, iré por ti. D.M. amante de la impura"_

La nutria volvió y él la quemo luego de leer su contenido. Hermione sonrió y no volvió a mirarle.

"_Conste que lo haré porque no soporto la idea de que te masturbes bajo mi nombre, llevo semanas perdiendo el apetito por tu desvergonzada causa. H.G. quien cree que eres un cretino."_

* * *

Y bien? Pues en otro caso me habría tomado todo mi tiempo en detallar cada caso en el que Hermione le rechaza y como lo hace, pero teniendo en cuenta que sólo puedo utilizar 1000 palabras por viñetas no quería irme por las ramas y después tener que recortar porque no me gusta eliminar lo narrado. En fin, ustedes dirán, si termino hoy mismo la tercera parte la subiré también.

Con carino, **R.C.**


	3. Amor

A los hechos me remito, como he prometido aquí estoy, lo he terminado. Me había pasado por unas cuantas cientas palabras ¿trecientas tal vez? En fin, he tenido que borrar muchas cosas pero el resultado me agrada, finalmente lo terminé como quería terminarlo, sin irme _demasiado_ por las ramas.

Así llego al final, con mis 1000 palabras y la última emoción: Amor.

Todo este reto se basó en el seguimiento de Draco Malfoy enfrentando la vanidad, la duda y el amor.

* * *

**Amor**

* * *

_**¿Morbosa obsesión?**_

* * *

Pues bien, ha sido lo suficientemente idiota como para no acordar un horario, pero no es nada preocupante, allí está, esperando, deseando que sea el momento donde ella aparezca, preferentemente avergonzada y vulnerable. De tan sólo pensarlo se le hace agua la boca, jamás se lo dirá, pero está seguro que su encuentro será el mejor polvo de su vida, no por nada lleva — por poner un tiempo, como dijimos antes, Draco no lleva contando cada día la cantidad de horas que dedica a pensar en ella, mirarla o seguirle — dos meses soñando con su masculinidad goteando hambrienta, abriéndose paso en la estrecha abertura de Granger. Lo malo ha sido reconocer que al principio sus fantasías sólo le incluían a ella y su cuerpo, entregada a todo lo que odia más: él. Sin embargo ahora lo hacen sus jadeos, el adorable color de sus mejillas y si le forzamos un poco tal vez admita que fantasea con verla dormir sobre su pecho desnudo.

Así estaba, cuando ella apareció de la nada. De un momento a otro estaba allí, mirándole con intensidad y absoluta resolución.

— ¿Cómo mierda has hecho eso? — le preguntó molesto.

Hermione le miró entre divertida y molesta.

— Pues no te diré mis secretos, Malfoy. — espetó y guardó con demasiada rapidez algo en su bolso.

Yendo a lo práctico, se veía insultantemente hermosa, no llevaba túnica, tenía puesta una blusa muggle combinada con un pantalón que daba mucho a la imaginación.

— Tus senos se ven realmente deliciosos con ese escote — confesó absorto en los pechos de Hermione y decido a exprimir hasta la última gota de placer de ellos.

Hermione le miró con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa vergonzosa en el rostro.

— Tú también te ves bien, Malfoy, aunque me gustas más cuando no hablas.

El comentario no pasó desapercibido para Draco, bien puede ser que su mente estuviera ocupada en su mayoría pensando en todas las cosas que pretendía hacer con ese par de senos pulposos en la intimidad, como poner su sexo entre ellos y hacerse la mejor paja del mundo, pero en fin, la oyó.

— ¿Te gusto, Granger? Eso sí que es nuevo — dijo con la voz ronca, cortando el espacio entre ellos y cogiendo sin vacilación uno de sus senos con una mano y llevando la otra a la nuca, afianzando su cercanía.

Hermione jadeó sonoramente y él le besó con hambre y ferviente deseo, sintiendo un dolor palpitante bajo el cierre del pantalón; aquella mujer sabía mucho mejor que en sus recreaciones y le ponía mucho más duro que esa que él imaginaba.

Para cuando quisieron darse cuenta, Draco había perdido la camisa y los pantalones le colgaban de las rodillas, mientras Hermione esgrimía desvergonzadamente sus pechos — con los pezones como dos botones rosados — al aire y gemía como una posesa.

— Que quede claro — explicó Hermione mientras escondía una mano bajo la prenda interior de Draco, pescando su miembro palpitante en el acto — que solo lo hago para que dejes de masturbarte… como una obra de caridad.

Él se dejó follar a mano limpia por un momento, cortándole antes de correrse en sus calzones.

— Por supuesto, lo que tú digas — se apartó de ella, acomodándose los pantalones y cogiéndola de la mano al terminar — Quiero saber qué se siente tenerte en mi cama, no lo olvides.

De un momento a otro ella desapareció de su lado y le soltó la mano, pero una voz contaminada de deseo le hizo saber que ella le seguía de cerca._ "En minutos lo sabrás, Draco"_

Bajo amenaza de muerte sus compañeros abandonaron la habitación que luego fue sellada y silenciada por la varita de Draco. Nuevamente Hermione apareció de la nada y guardó algo en su bolsito.

— ¿Siempre un paso adelante, Hermione? — preguntó retóricamente, con una sonrisa torcida adornándole el rostro y un palpitante bulto en los pantalones.

La muchacha se acercó a él, con los pechos bailando sensualmente con su movimiento y se encogió de hombros.

— Tenía que pensar en algo que me permitiera entrar aquí sin que me atacaran en el intento.

El deseo lo era todo y él tan sólo quería penetrarla con fuerza, adueñarse de su cuerpo y liberarse en su interior. En algún momento le quitó los pantalones y jugó con sus bragas antes de quitárselas y darle un lametón jugoso en su húmeda intimidad. Como toda respuesta Hermione le cogió de los cabellos, obligándose a adentrarse más. Sus pliegues le supieron deliciosos y se encontró a si mismo comiéndosela por completo, absorto en sentir sus jugos en la lengua.

— ¡Oh, Merlín! — gimió Hermione presa del placer al sentir la lengua de Draco penetrarla con determinación. Entonces él se apartó y la miró con una ceja alzada.

— Si pretendes correrte, será mejor que comiences a gemir mi maldito nombre, que será el único que jadearás hasta el día que mueras, ¿Queda claro, Granger?

Hermione no le contestó, alzó las caderas hasta ubicar su humedad en la boca de Draco y se frotó contra sus labios, hasta que gimió presa de las deliciosas caricias lo que él tanto quería oír. Su lengua volvió al ataque y con unos deliciosos y excitantes lametones más ella se corrió en su boca, llenándole de sus jugos.

Su miembro le reclamaba tanto que dolía y Draco no se lo pensó dos veces, ahora le tocaba a él liberarse. De un movimiento fluido y cuidado la penetró, sintiendo levemente su telita romperse a su paso. Sin embargo Hermione volvió a gemir su nombre.

— Eres jodidamente preciosa, Hermione. No podré quitarme esta sensación de mi mente nunca más.

Las estocadas se volvieron cada vez más salvajes hasta que él se perdió en su interior, liberando su poder y alcanzando la inmensidad con las manos.

Si bien descubrió lo que se sentía tener a Hermione Granger en su cama, volvió a meterla en ella, para asegurarse, hasta que se vio obligado a pedirle la mano a su padre.

Pero tan sólo era una morbosa y estúpida obsesión ¿verdad?

* * *

Espero que lo hayan encontrado divertido y agradable, personalmente me divertí mucho haciendo, me limité a escribir fluidamente lo que me salía y dejarlo así, en bruto xD.

Gracias por su apoyo :3

Con cariño, **R.C.**


End file.
